


Big Spoon Loser

by iggypup87



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/pseuds/iggypup87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The loser of DDR has to be the big spoon. Bummer for Kenny Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Spoon Loser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissKittyFantastico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/gifts).



“Why am I the big spoon again?” Kenny asked.

“Because I,” Xavier said, snuggling his back against Kenny’s chest, “beat you in DDR.”

“Yeah but…”

“ ‘Yeah but’ ” Xavier interrupted, grabbing Kenny’s slacked arm. “You got a failing score. I got a passing score.” Xavier enunciating every word, accenting the final sentence with securing Kenny’s arm over his tummy. “Therefore I won.”

“And what was the wager?” Xavier asked, looking up flashing a wide grin.

“Loser has to be the big spoon,” Kenny frowned.

“Exactly” Xavier said, squeezing Kenny’s hand tight.

“My arm is falling asleep.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”


End file.
